


Love letters

by Baby_ur_a_haunted_house



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: 21 questions - waterparks, M/M, Of All The Gin Joints In The world - fall out boy, The first parts of the letters are, XO - fall out boy, and take notice of the tape colors, ill always be around -fall out boy, in that order, royal -waterparks, virgils a sneaky boi, what a catch Donnie - fall out boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house/pseuds/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house
Summary: Everyone they know ships themIncluding eachotherFuck





	Love letters

“Romeo, Romeo why the fuck are you Romeo.” Virgil said while standing on a chair that they had to pretend was a balcony. 

“You know that’s not the line.” Roman rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

“But wherefore art thou is so boring!” Virgil defended. “It’s supposed to be our version, we can do whatever the hell we want.” He added. 

“We made it Gay?” Roman replied. 

“We make everything gay. This is basically a normal day.” Virgil countered and stepped off the chair. 

“We can’t just use things from tumblr shitposts! This has to be perfect!” Roman exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. 

“Woah it’s okay dude. This isn’t that big of a grade or anything, if it was then I’d probably be hyperventilating in the corner. But I’m not, so it’s fine.” Virgil said, trying to calm the other teen down. 

“Yeah, I don’t know. I’m just worried that I won’t make it into advanced next year. I’ve been trying so hard.” Roman admitted. 

“Roman, you’re the best actor in the class. If you don’t get into advanced I will personally punch sanders.” Virgil laughed. Roman cracked a smile, glad he had Virgil to help. 

“Thanks, but we really have to work on this scene.” Roman said. 

“Screw it. No one else is working on theirs, we have until Friday.” Virgil slid down the wall and sat on the floor next to his phone. 

“It is Wednesday my dudes.” Roman rolled his eyes and sat next to him. 

“It’s Tuesday.” Virgil replied without looking up from his phone. 

“Nope, wednesday. Check the date.” Roman shook his head. He and Virgil had the same English class and there was a test today. Virgil glanced at him with slight panic in his eyes. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” He groaned, curling in on himself. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s Romeo and Juliet. Also known as the exact play we are supposed to be working on right now.” Roman know it was his turn to do the calming. He could practically see the tornado of thoughts in Virgil’s Head. 

“Yeah but I didn’t study!” Roman put his arm around Virgil and the latter instinctively leaned into him. 

“You got this. And if she fails you I’ll punch her.” Roman looked over to see Virgil rolling his eyes with a smile. Virgil sighed and pulled his hoodie sleeves over his hands. 

“Stop trying to be a cute couple and get to work!” Yelled a voice. They jumped apart and stuttered out how they aren’t a couple. Mr. Sanders rolled his eyes. “Ok, but get to work, I expect it to be almost flawless.” He turned and walked away with a wink to get more groups to get to work.

They quickly got back into their positions and ran through lines. They both had their scripts in their hands but it was only needed for the occasional glance, as they had it mostly memorized. They finally got through most of their scene without looking at their scripts when the bell interrupted them. 

“Fuck.” Virgil glanced at the clock before picking up his stuff. Roman glanced worriedly at him and they walked to the cafeteria together. They met at their usual table with Patton and Logan. The two were making out. 

“Guys stop.” Virgil said embarrassedly. 

“What?” Patton asked innocently after they pulled apart. 

“You know exactly what he means. Come on guys we talked about this.” Roman jumped to Virgil’s defense. 

“Yeah, yeah. No public displays of affection. But you guys can’t pretend we aren’t as bad as you.” As Logan said this Patton tried and failed to stifle a giggle. 

“Why do people keep saying that?” Virgil asked as he pulled out his notebook. “Because you two are practically dating. It’s like the opposite of friends with benefits!” Patton answered. 

Roman who was taking a bite of his sandwich choked. Virgil thumped him on the back and said “please tell me you don’t actually know what that means. you’re the pure one.” Roman regained his breathing and Logan shook his head fondly.

“Course i do, its friends who fu-“ Patton started. 

“Nope!” Roman cut him off. 

“Oh god he’s been corrupted!” Virgil dramatically fell into Roman. 

Logan roller his eyes and muttered “couple.” 

Roman let out an offended princey noise and Virgil jumped away from him. “Stop!” Roman and Virgil groaned in unison. 

“Fine but if you two realize your crush on each other don’t come crying to me.” They all laughed and went on with the conversation 

***three days later**

“Fucking fuck I have a crush on Roman Prince.” Virgil said as he flopped down on Logan’s bed. 

“Isn’t this what I told you not to do?” Logan asked. 

“Fuck you and let me suffer in peace.” Virgil groaned. 

“Well why don’t you tell him?” Logan rolled his eyes at his dramatics. “And I know Roman gets the rep for being dramatically extra but wow do you come in as a close second.” 

“I can’t! What if he doesn’t like me back! Fuck he probably doesn’t. Well excuse me while I go dig myself into a hole and die. Also I am absolutely not dramatic!” Virgil said. 

“Sure you aren’t. And if you’re so worried then send anonymous love letters.” Logan suggested. “Unless you find the idea of spending the rest of high school at least pining over him more appealing.” Logan added. 

“Give me some paper.” Virgil said. 

Day one

Roman tiredly walked to his locker. He had been up way to late the night before from rearranging his room. He wasn’t sure what he had just felt like it. Thinking back he probably should have just gone to bed. He got to his locker and noticed a note attached to it with a violet tape. 

I used to waste my time  
Dreaming of being alive  
Now I only waste it   
dreaming of you  
The fact that I see   
you everyday makes  
It worse  
The feelings won’t leave  
And I’m not sure  
If I even want them too  
~ king of the clouds

Roman looked around for who could have put it there. But no one seemed to have noticed. He saw Virgil getting things from his locker across the hall. 

“Virgil look what I got!” He called. He walked closer and showed him the letter. 

“Nice!” Virgil smiled. The bell rang and Virgil pulled one last notebook out of his locker before shutting it. “See you later!” Roman huridley finished with his locker and ran to class. 

Day two

He overslept and woke up to a missed call from Virgil and a text saying “where r u? We have the thing today??” He rushed to get ready and managed to get to school only 20 minutes late. Today another note attached to his locker with indigo tape awaited him. 

I’ve got a loud mouth  
I’m pale with a ghost   
Obsession   
So why would I let   
myself think that  
You could ever  
Like someone like me  
You’re everything I’m not  
And I love it  
~ king of the clouds 

He read it quickly before sprinting off to his class. He was too late to class to grasp what was going on and let his mind wonder to who could be sending him the letters. He had someone he hoped it was but one could never be sure. 

Day three

Roman walked into the school after the weekend with two coffees in hand. He saw Virgil across the hall again and handed one to him. Virgil muttered a quick thanks and walked off. He turned and saw another note on his locker. This time with red tape. 

Love never wanted me  
But I took it anyway   
I want to take a chance   
To tell you in person  
How I fell for you  
But I’m afraid   
That I’ll crash  
into the concrete   
~ king of the clouds

After some internal screaming he carefully put the note in his bag and got to class. 

Day four

He walked hopefully to his locker. Yet again there was another note taped up with green tape. He quickly said hi to Virgil and gratefully accepted the coffee he was handed. 

I’ve got troubled thoughts  
And a self esteem to match  
What a catch  
But when I see you  
The world falls away  
You make me feel like I’m   
More than what I am  
More than what I’ll ever be  
~ the king of the clouds 

Cue some more internal screaming from Roman and he gets to class with a little bit more pep in his step. 

Day five

He walked into the school with Patton and Logan next to him. Patton’s car has broken down and that’s how the two of them had gotten to school so he had to drive them. Another note with another piece of indigo tape was stuck to his locker. 

I know that there’s   
No dealing with  
The way I’m feeling   
Because telling you   
seems impossible   
So I’m stuck with notes  
Little bits of myself  
Poured down on the paper  
That I give to you  
~ king of the clouds 

He said hello to Virgil and gave him the donut he had gotten him on the way to school. 

Day six

Once he got to school and had said hello to Virgil, he made a beeline for his locker. Today the tape was a nice lilac. 

You stop me in  
my tracks  
You caught me in  
A gaze  
You unknowingly   
Hold my heart in   
Your hands and  
Now I’m giving you  
The chance   
To throw it back  
In my face  
~the king of the clouds

 

He felt a tap on the shoulder. When he turned he saw Virgil with some roses. Roman stood still for a shocked minute. He suddenly crushed Virgil in a hug. “Thank god it was you.” 

“Thank god you don’t hate me.” Virgil hugged back just as hard. In the background the glasses gays could be seen exchanging money.


End file.
